Fixing broken strings
by ArtisticCreation
Summary: Connie's daughters have returned from New York, will they all be able to mend their broke, Strings with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Connie stared into the mirror in the bathroom and smiled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she ha debentures this happy with a man. She couldn't quite figure out why Jacob had this effect on her he just did. She dried her hands, touched up her hair and left the bathroom. As she walked out her smile widened as Jacob walked towards her.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Jacob said as he approached Connie.

"Staff nurse masters" She said happily.

"So I was thinking, it's Valentine's Day what say you and me go out for a nice romantic meal" Jacob said to her as they walked downstairs.

Connie's smile faded a little and Jacob noticed.

"What, do you not want too?" Jacob asked.

"It's not that, don't take it personally I just don't do Valentine's Day that's all" Connie told him.

"Okay I get what you mean, but don't hate on me if I'm struggling to understand why" Jacob answered

Connie looked at him.

"I mean don't tell me that Connie Beauchamp was ever a lonely heart?"

"I've had plenty of tokens in the past I just throw them in the bin that's all" Connie told him as she picked up some files to look at them.

Jacob thought for a moment

"Well it's just as well you don't feel that way cause I actually don't do Valentine's Day either" he said trying to pretend he wasn't bothered.

He walked up to her and whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

Jacob walked away and Connie followed. They talked a bit more.

"Cmon girl Valentine's Day or not you know I always give you something special" Jacob said and Connie laughed just as her phone started ringing.

"Oh it's grace" Connie said as she took her phone out her pocket.

"Hi sweetheart" Connie said as she answered it.

"Mum" Grace answered her and Connie looked concerned as she heard her daughters tone.

"What's wrong darling" Connie said concerned.

"Me and Anna we don't know what to do" Grace told her mum

"We're her with daddy's girlfriend she can't get up, she says her tummy hurts really badly"

"Alright sweetheart what you need to do is put the phone down and dial 911" Connie said.

"But we're not in America we're in a hotel in holby" Grace told Connie.

Connie looked up from the floor surprised and Jacob looked at her confused.

"Which hotel?" Connie asked

"The Harlow room 819" Grace told her.

Connie looked at Jacob as she walked out of her office and over to Robyn.

"What's wrong" Jacob asked but Connie ignored him.

"Robyn can you call control and tell them to send an ambulance to the Harlow Hotel room 819, Female possible collapse, abdominal pain" Connie said and Robyn nodded and went to call control.

"All right sweetheart someone's on their way"

"Em" she heard Grace shout on the phone

"Mum please hurry, she looks really bad" Grace said sounding scared

"Alright sweetheart they're coming now" Connie said softly

"I should go to the hotel" Connie said turning round to Jacob.

"No keep her on the line, let her here your voice" Jacob said and Connie nodded.

"Alright sweetheart I need you to put your sister on the phone for me okay" Connie said

"Okay" Grace said passing the phone to her sister.

"Mum I don't know what's wrong with her, how long will the ambulance be" Anna said to her mum.

"Listen it's on it's way, I need you to do something for me though" Connie said calmly.

"What" Anna asked

" I need you to try and calm her down okay darling"

"Okay I can do that" Anna said trying to be calm

"Okay sweetheart I promise they won't be long" Connie said.

Anna put the phone down and began to try and calm Emma down.

"What did mum say?" Grace asked

"She told me to try and calm Emma down, anyway listen to me I promise it will all be fine grace" Anna said also trying to calm her sister as she knew she was scared.

Grace nodded as someone knocked on the door.

"That will be them, go answer it quickly" Anna said and Grace ran to the door.

The journey to the ambulance was relatively quick Anna sat with her arm round her little sister the whole time.

Connie saw the ambulance approach as she walked outside with Jacob.

" I mean my own daughters with a stranger in a hotel, and I didn't know, I didn't even know they were in the country" Connie said to Jacob as the ambulance doors opened.

"Connie right, I've seen your picture" said Emma as she was wheeled out of the ambulance.

Connie looked at her

"How are you feeling?" Connie asked being professional.

"Better, whatever these guys gave me" Emma said.

"Okay well let's get her through to HDC please" Connie told the ambulance men

Connie then turned back to the ambulance and saw her daughters.

"Hey sweethearts how are your" but Grace cut her off.

"Just help Emma!l" Grace said before running to catch up with ambulance men.

Connie looked to Anna who just gave her a look back before following Grace.

Connie sighed and looked at Jacob.

"They're just scared con" he said as he put his arm around her and they walked inside.

Jacob and Connie joined the girls and Emma and a ward on HDC and Connie began to examine her.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Connie asked Emma.

"Em I have IBS but this feels different hurts in my back as well"

Connie nodded

"Right let's have a gram of paracetamol Iv, I want bloods, FBCs U's and E's please" Connie told Jacob and Lofty and they both nodded.

"What's wrong with me" Emma asked and the girls all looked at Connie.

"It's probably just the IBS but I'd like to rule out anything else" said Connie and Emma nodded.

"I'm going to need you to wait outside for a minute please darlings I need to speak to Emma" Connie said looking at the girls

The girls looked at each other then turned to Emma.

"We want to stay with you" Anna said.

"Please Em" Grace said.

Emma smiled and turned to look at Connie.

"It's okay" Emma said and the girls both smiled.

Connie tried to not let the hurt cross her face as she saw her daughters admiring Emma.

"Okay, when was your last period" Connie asked.

Emma looked a little uncomfortable at the question.

"Em my cycles always been all over the place, but I don't think I'm pregnant, I mean Sam and I are careful " Emma said

Connie looked at Jacob.

"Right well I want to do a pregnancy test just in case" said Connie before walking over to the soap dispenser.

"Am I going to have a little brother or sister?" Grace asked Emma and Connie head spun to look at Grace

"Oh I don't think so honey" Emma told Grace.

"But your going to be okay?" Anna asked

"We're gonna be just fine" Emma said as the girls squeezed her hand.

Connie looked over from the door sadness in her eyes. Her daughters had found someone to replace her, someone they seemed to prefer.

Anna looked over at the door and caught sight of the sadness in her mums eyes, they're eyes met for a split second before Connie looked away and walked out the room.

Anna felt bad for her mum. Before she left for New York she had always been at war with Connie and they never got along, she didn't hate her mum she had just wanted her to notice her and actually want her and Grace around. She also felt she was to blame that Grace had so much anger towards Connie as she always told Grace Connie didn't care for them and Anna's anger towards Connie had obviously rubbed off on Grace. However since Anna had went to New York she had missed Connie deeply and just wanted to be with her mum. Sam wasn't Anna's dad and although she was grateful that he had taken care of here like Grace, she felt she didn't fit in and although her mum hadn't had time for her she just wanted to be with Connie.

Anna had matured a lot since she had been away and had realised Connie's job may take a lot of time up but it was important and just because Connie worked it didn't mean she didn't love her daughters, all she wanted was to provide a good life them.

Anna was determined that before she went back to New York that her mum knew that Anna didn't hate her and that she really did love her mum. She was determined to make things right between not only her and her mum but her mum and Grace.

So this is the first chapter, let me know what you think by reviewing. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Connie returned to the ward a little while later with Dylan and they began discussing Emma's condition.

"Pregnant? UTI?" Asked Dylan

"The urine dip test was an AD and HTG was negative" Connie told him

"So it could be ectopic?" Dylan said and Connie nodded

"Okay let's scan her" Dylan said.

"Great that's why I was thinking, Thankyou Dylan" Connie said

Dylan left the room and Connie walked over to Emma's bed.

"What does all that mean" Emma asked

"Just that we need to run some more tests" Connie told her

"You little lady I can't believe how tall you've gotten and you look so grown up with that makeup on" Connie said smiling at Anna and Anna gave her a smile back.

"And Gracie you look fantastic in that outfit" Connie said to her younger daughter.

Grace smiled and turned to Emma

"Em bought it for me" Grace said and Emma smiled at her.

"Lovely" Connie said trying not to sound annoyed.

"And you still haven't told me what your doing here in holby"

The girls looked at each other awkwardly before Grace spoke.

"Daddy's giving a talk" Grace said.

"There's a three day medical conference" Emma said to Connie.

"Yes the cardiotharasics of course" Connie said

"Grace have you told daddy we're here?" Emma asked and Grace and Anna looked up from their phones.

"I forgot to call him" Grace said

"Why don't you go do that now Angel we wouldn't want him tow worry, Anna will go with you" said Emma and the girls nodded before getting up and leaving.

"Mums being so nice I don't get it" Grace said to her sister as they walked to reception.

"What do you mean" Anna asked

"Well she hates us doesn't she" Grace said

"No she doesn't why would you think that" Anna asked though she had a feeling she knew the answer

"Well she sent us to New York which means she didn't want us"

"It's doesn't mean she didn't want us, she just wanted us to be happy I guess" Anna said trying to convince her sister to stop her hate campaign on her mum.

"Well you've suddenly started to like mum, I thought you hated her too?" Grace said getting annoyed at her big sister.

"I never hated her Grace not really, and our shouldn't hate her either" Anna said before walking away, trying to stop Grace hating Connie seemed to be a lot tougher than she thought.

Anna walked outside and sat down an on the bench. She knew she was mostly to blame for Grace hating Connie, Grace was right she had hated Connie at some point but in the year she had been away from her mum that hate had disappeared and now she just wanted to be with her mum. However now Grace hated Connie and Anna had no idea how she was going to make Grace's hate disappear.

Anna sighed before getting up and heading back inside. When she walked in Grace came running over to her.

"I'm sorry for getting annoyed at you" Grace said sweetly.

"It's fine, I'm your big sister your meant to get annoyed with me" Anna said jokingly and Grace laughed.

"Did you phone your dad?" Anna asked and Grace nodded.

"You know I love you" Grace said hugging her big sister

"I love you too" Anna said putting her arm round Grace and the two walked back to the ward.

They arrived back at the ward where they found Emma getting a scan done. Connie looked at her girls as they walked in before turning her attention back to the scan.

"Your uterus and tubes are good and there's no sign of an ectopic pregnancy" Connie said to Emma and she nodded.

"Are you generally fit and well, no run of disease in the family ?" Connie asked Emma.

"No, although my mother maybe, she died when I was little so I don't know much about her side of the family if I'm honest" Emma said and Grace held Emma's hand

"Bps 189 over 187" Robyn said to Connie.

"Have you ever been told you have high blood pressure" Connie said to Emma and Emma shook her head.

"Well you should have, sorry I need to examine you again"

"Are you a smoker?" Asked Connie

"Off and on, usually when IBS flares up" Emma said

Connie turned to look at Jacob

"I can feel a pulsatile mass" she said to him.

She turned back to Emma and felt her fingers before turning back to Jacob.

"No sign of a collective tissue disorders but heavy sign of an abdominal aortic aneurysm" Connie said to him concerned

"A triple A?" He said surprised

"What is that" Emma asked looking confused

"Something someone of your age shouldn't have" said Connie and Emma looked nervous

"I suspect the artery in your abdomen is enlarged and possibly leaking" Connie told her

"But she's feeling better" said Grace and Anna out her arm round her sister.

"That's because we're helping her sweetheart, we just need to find out what's making her sick" Connie said softly as she could see her little girls were scared.

Connie turned back to Jacob

"Let's send her off for a CT" but she was cut short by someone at the door.

"Thankyou but that won't be necessary" Sam said walking in.

"Dad" Grace said as she ran towards him but Anna stayed put.

"Hello darling" Sam said hugging his daughter

"Connie" Sam said

Sam and Connie began clashing heads not long after about Emma's treatment, Sam didn't want his girlfriend being treated under the NHS and so left to go and phone a private ambulance. However this was Connie's patient and she wasn't going to let Sam come in and push her around so continued on with her treatment while Sam went and made his phone call.

Connie and Jacob left taking Emma up to her CT and Anna and Grace stayed in the hospital room. A little while later Sam returned to find Anna and Grace alone.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They took Emma for a scan" Anna said.

"What they can't do that" Sam said annoyed.

"All ready did your heinous" Jacob said as he returned into the room followed by Emma and the rest of the staff treating her.

"Connie I have an ambulance on its way" Sam said

"She's not going anywhere" Connie told him handing him the scan.

Sam looked at the scan before walking over to Emma and taking her hand

"They're going to have to operated darling" he told her

"How soon can you get her into surgery" Sam asked

"Soon as we can" Connie told him.

Not long later jac Naylor arrived having heard Sam was back and it was shortly after that Emma started to deteriorate. Sam was loosing patience so decided to try and phone some operating friends to come and operate on Emma but his luck was out.

"Can't you do it?" Anna said.

" I can't operate on my own girlfriend darling, besides I'm a heart surgeon" Sam said

Anna sighed before getting up out the chair

" I wasn't talking to you I was talking to mum" Anna said looking hopefully at Connie.

"I'm at heart surgeon sweetheart like Sam, we can't do this is we make a mistake"

"You won't make a mistake" Anna said cutting her short

"Look sweetheart I just can't take the risk" Connie said walking over to her daughter.

"Please mum, I never ask your for anything" Anna pleaded

"We're just going to have to wait" Connie said stroking her daughters hair.

"She can't wait any longer" Grace shouted before Anna had a chance to reply and Connie sighed.

"You don't care that she's in pain" Grace said

"That's not true" said Connie

"All you care about is your precious job that's why we didn't want you to know we were here, it wasn't dads decision or Emma's it was ours, we don't want to see you because we hate you" shouted Grace.

"Grace that's enough" Anna told her sister and Grace turned away from Connie.

"I'm sorry" Connie said before leaving the room.

Her little girls hated her and Connie had no idea how to fix that, no idea at all.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review xx


	3. Chapter 3

...

Thankyou to the people who have reviewed so far and to let everyone know Anna is thirteen and Grace is ten , thanks again and hope you all enjoy xx

Connie sat in her office with her hands in her head. Her little girls hated her and she wished things could be different. Maybe if she had put them first things wouldn't be like this. All the importance that work seemed to hold suddenly didn't matter because Connie would chuck it away in an instance if it meant things would better between her and her daughters.

Back in Emma's hospital room Anna and Grace were at head with each other.

"Why were you so horrible to her, yeah she messed up Grace but you didn't have to say any of that" Anna said annoyed at her sister.

"I was only saying what was true" Grace argued back.

Anna sighed and ran her hands through her hair, she hated all this tension between Grace and Her, and her mum and Grace. She wished they could just all be a family again.

Jacob walked through the door to Connie's office and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I've lost her Jacob" Connie said trying to hold back her tears.

Jacob sighed before replying

"That's not true" Jacob told her

"It is, I lost them both a long time ago" Connie said

"Listen to me, when those little girls were scared in that hotel rooms tonight who did they call? Hmm not Sam or anyone else they called you" Jacob told her

"They called me because I'm a doctor and that's all they want from me" Connie said her voice raising slightly.

"That's not true and you know it" Jacob argued back

"They called you because they know when the chips are down they trust you to fix it" Jacob said

"But what if I can't" Connie said as she leaned on Jacob

Just them Anna came running in

"Somethings wrong with Emma" Anna said panicked and Connie and Jacob looked at each other before getting up and following her back to the ward

Thus arrived at the ward where Emma was having a fit on the bed

"What's wrong with her" Grace said scared.

Robyn turned her face towards Connie

"She won't let us give her the morphine" Robyn told Connie.

"She's in shock" Connie said running over

"Emma" Connie said as she got to her bedside.

"She's lost output" Sam said

"It's faint but it's there" Connie said to him

"For how long Connie? She needs surgery now or she's going to die"

Sam told her

Connie looked at Sam before looking at her daughters, they looked scared and Connie couldn't bare that.

"Right lets get her upstairs and i'll drag someone out of theatre if I have to" Connie said

"There's no time" Jacob said

Connie looked over to the corner where Sam was stood with the girls his arms round their shoulders, they both still looked terrified and Connie knew she had to do something.

"Right we'll do it here" Connie said

"Let me do it, I'm her best chance" Sam said walking over to Emma's bed

Connie looked at Sam

"Okay, right I want the anaesthetist down her now" Connie said

Sam and Connie began saying a lot of medical things and the girls were getting scared and confused so went and stood outside. Anna felt the need to be brave and so out her arms round Grace and Grace rested her head on her big sisters shoulders.

Once everything was set up Connie came and stood outside with them. The girls and Connie watched the surgery intently but soon after it began Connie had to step in and the girls have her a nod of approval.

"Will she be okay Anna?" grace asked as she watched Emma being operated on

"She's gonna be just fine, Mum knows what she's doing" Anna said reassuring her sister but was also trying to reassure herself

The girls leaned close towards one another while the survey kept going. Soon after they saw the door open so quickly steeped inside. They watched closely as their mum operated on Emma and not long later was the surgery done.

"She's still got it" Jac said and the girls smiled Connie still unaware they were in the room.

"There ready for you" the nurse said as he walked back in

"Thank" Connie began but cut herself off when she saw the girls. They both smiled at her and Connie felt her heart warm.

The girls decided to go for a walk around the hospital after as they had been stuck inside all day.

"You know that mum was amazing today, Emma would have died without her" Anna told her sister, still trying to get her to drop the hate for Connie.

"I know, I'm glad it was her who saved Emma" Gracie said smiling and Anna smiled at her little sister.

They saw there mum walking upstairs with Jac and ran Over to walk with them.

"So good news, Emma was fine in theatre and she's on her way to IU" Jac told them all.

"When can we see her" Grace asked

"When she wakes up darling" Connie told her daughter

"Your mummy saved her life tonight , you should be very proud of her" Jac told the girls

"We are" Anna said and Grace smiled

Jac got in the lift and the girls continued to walk with their mum

"Mum you were awesome" Grace said hugging her mum.

"Really awesome" Anna said also hugging Connie

Connie out her arms round her little girls and smiled, she was glad she was starting to get them back and hoped it would stay like this.

They got the door of the hospital where Sam and Jacob were standing.

"You girls ready?" Sam asked them and the girls nodded.

"Right I guess I will see you two tomorrow" Connie said kissing both the girls on there head.

"Bye mum" Grace said giving her a hug

Connie turned to walk away

"Mum wait" Anna said running over to her mum

"I love you" Anna said hugging her mum tightly

"I love you too darling, more than you know" Connie told her.

They stood there for a minute hugging right before Anna pulled away and ran back over to Grace and Sam and they all walked out.

Connie smiled as she walked back to her office, she was so glad that her girls still loved her.

Hope you liked, please review xxxx


End file.
